Mixed Up Lust
by Laugh Attack
Summary: What happens when the characters from Twilight, Harry Potter, Vampire Kisses, and Blood & Chocolate, go to the same school? Couples will get mixed up and drama will begin. Or, has it already started?
1. Train

"Bella, you'll like your new school," Charlie said as he parked the car at the trainstation.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Right."

"Just give it some time," Charlie smiled. He got out of the car and walked on the other side to open the door for her. She got out.

"What train am I supposed to even get on?" Bella asked looking at a map she was given at the airport. "Nine and three quarters?"

Charlie took out his wallet.

"No, not money, Dad. That's the name of the train," She rolled her eyes.

Charlie giggled. "Oh. Sorry."

--

Edward sighed.

"C'mon, Ed. You'll like your new school," Jasper said as they walked through the crowded people trying to find their train. "Mfaybe you'll even find a girl there." Jasper elbowed him.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Right. Girls will probably think I'm from the medieval times, because of my name. It's not very popular, you know."

Jasper laughed. "I'm sure you'll meet great girls there. If you know what I mean."

"We're supposed to be going on nine and three quarters," Edward changed the subject.

"Is that how much money you need?" Jasper asked.

Edward shook his head. "The name of the train."

"Oh," Jasper laughed at his own joke. "Let's try to find it."

--

"I`m so excited to go back to Hogwarts, Harry. Aren't you?" Hermione asked. Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked in the train and took their seats.

"I am," Ron smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing Dumbledore."

Harry seemed to be staring out the window, daydreaming.

"Harry?" Hermione said. She looked out the train window to see what he was staring at. He seemed to be staring at a girl.

She had brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and skinny. It looked like that person on the side of her, was her Dad. I looked at Harry again. He was drooling.

"Harry!" Hermione tried to make him stop staring out the window.

"Huh? What?" Harry said looking at both Ron and Hermione.

Ron just shook his head slowly. "You were drooling over a girl."

"Oh," Harry said. "Hey. Atleast I like girls."

Ron stared at him. "I like girls."

"I'll be right back," Harry walked out of their section, into the train hallway. He walked away.

"Bye?" Hermione said.

Ron shrugged. "She isn't _that_ pretty."

"Oh, come on, Ron. You know you want to drool over her."

"Yeah right. Even Malfoy looks prettier then her."

"Harry's right. You do check out guys!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes. That's what I do in my spare time. Just like you do with Viktor Krum. He is krummy. Haha, get it?"

Hermione stared at him. "Oh, shut up, Ron!"

"Whatever."

--

Raven sighed. "Do I really have to go to this school?"

Her mom nodded. "Yes. Your brother will be there, atleast you'll know somebody."

Raven rolled her eyes. She remembered when she started kindergarten. She remembered the look on Mrs. Peevish's face when she told her what she really wanted to be when she grew up. She remembered that day perfectly.

It first happened, when she was five. My classmates and I were sitting in a semicircle on the floor in the reading area. "Bradley, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Mrs. Peevish asked after all the otehr questions have been answered.

"A fire fighter!" he shouted.

"Cindi?"

"Uh. . . a nurse," Cindi Warren whispered meekly.

Mrs. Peevish went through the rest of the class. Police officers. Astronauts. Football players. Finally it was my turn.

"Raven, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Mrs Peevish asked, her green eyes staring through her.

She said nothing.

"An actress?"

She shook her head.

"A doctor?"

"Nuh, uh," She said.

"A flight attendant?"

"Yuck!" She replied.

"Then what?" Mrs. Peevish asked, annoyed.

She thought for a moment. "I want to be. . ."

"Yes?"

"I want to be. . . a vampire!" She shouted, to the shock and amazement of Mrs. Peevish and her classmates. For a moment she thought she started to laugh; maybe she really did. The children sitting next to her inched away. She spent most of her childhood watching others inch away.

_But, that did happen._ She thought, back in reality.

"You'll be fine," My mom smiled. "Becky, will be there also."

_I like being a vampire, but I hate being in a new school! _

What if I didn't like the new school? I guess I'd have to deal with it until summer, Raven thought.


	2. Hogwarts

Harry walked where Hermione and Ron were and sat down. So did that girl who he was staring at, when he was looking out the window. Hermione looked at Ron. Ron, shrugged, and looked at Harry waiting for an explanation. Who was this girl? Hermione stared at her, hoping she'd feel uncomfortable and leave them alone.

"Ron, Hermione, this is Bella," Harry told them.

"Hi, Bella," Ron said.

"Hi," Bella replied. She turned her head and saw Hermione stared at her.

Harry looked at Hermione, then Bella. "That's Hermione. She can be quite selfish sometimes. Just ignore that."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said.

--

Edward walked on the train with Rosalie and looked for an empty seat.

"Can we sit here?" Edward asked.

The white haired, paled skin, boy looked up at Edward. Then he looked at Rosalie. "Of course. Are you a Slytherin?"

"What?" Edward asked. "What's a Slytherin?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Nevermind."

Edward shrugged and sat across from him. Rosalie took a seat next to Edward, and looked out the window watching all the crowded people hurrying to catch their train. She turned to face the boy who was sitting across from her, and she had to admit he was _kind_ of cute, but, she just wasn't sure about him yet.

"What's your name?" Malfoy asked her.

"Rosalie."

"And yours?"

"Edward."

Malfoy wanted to laugh. _Was he born in the medieval times? _

Edward rolled his eyes.

--

"Ooh, sorry," Raven accidently bumped into someone as she was hurrying to her train.

"It's alright," He smiled. "Are you looking for your train?"

Raven nodded. "It's called, nine and three quarters, I'm not sure where that is, or how I'm supposed to get there. Do you happen to know where it is?"

"Actually, that's where I'm going now. Let's look together, maybe if we hurry, there will still be seats for us."

They walked through the crowded people. It must have taken them about 10 minutes to find their train. _Oh well_, Raven thought, _atleast we made it_. They walked down the aisle of the train and found seats open in the back. There was only two people sitting there. A blonde haired girl, and a red haired girl. Maybe they'll let Raven and the other guy sit with them.

"Can we sit with you?" Raven asked them.

The blonde haired girl nodded, and smiled. "Of course!"

They moved over so that the two of them could sit.

"I'm Ginny, by the way," The redhaired girl said to Raven. "And you are?"

"Raven."

The blonde haired girl turned to Raven and said, "I'm Luna."

"And, you are?" Ginny asked the guy who was sitting with them.

"Alexander."

--

Eventually, the arrived at Hogwarts hours later. Bella was impressed by the looks of the castle. _It's beautiful, _ Bella thought. _Who wouldn't want to live here? _ _The castle must look really big inside, who knows whats in there. _She looked at the big lake as the train drove

by it. In the far distance, she could see a hut. She wondered who lived there.

"Harry?" Bella said.

Harry looked at her.

"Who lives in that hut over there?"

"Hagrid," Harry couldn't wait to see him again. "He's really friendly, but also really tall."

"Oh," Bella was completely amazed. "Who's the owner of this castle?"

Harry smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask that. Dumbledore, owns this castle. He's a great friend of mine. Would you like to meet him?"'

Bella nodded.

"After dinner, I'll introduce you personally to him. He'll be delighted," Harry was excited himself.

"Are you sure? I don't want to disturb his work," Bella looked out the window again. "I just can't believe the size of this school. There must be tons of students here."

Bella could see Harry's reflection in the window. She saw him nod. "Is there anyone I should look out for?"

"There are these three weirdos. Malfoy, Goyle, and Crab." Harry wanted to punch all three of them.

"Those are horrible names."

Harry laughed. "Yeah. I'll make sure they don't do anything."  
"Thanks, Harry."

"And there is this one teacher who's mean," Harry remembered him perfectly.

"And who's that?"

"Professor Snape."

The train stopped. Bella, put a piece of her hair that fell down over her eyes behind her ear.

"Here we are," Harry said. "Hogwarts."

"I can't wait!" Bella said. "Let's go inside _now_, Harry. I don't want to miss anything."

Harry laughed. "We have to get our luggages. Then, wake Hermione and Ron up first."

Bella and Harry woke them up and got their luggages. For some reason, Harry wanted to stick by Bella to make sure she felt safe. It was an odd feeling, but, she was his friend after all.

--

"Welcome all, welcome new, to a new year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore announced as people cheered. "Settle down, please."

Bella glanced and smiled at Harry, then turned to Dumbledore.

"We have new students here at Hogwarts, and I think the Sorting Hat should choose in what house they belong."

_Shoot, I forgot about that, _ Harry thought.

"First, Isabella Swan." Dumbledore called.

Bella glanced around at the people who were looking at her, then, walked over to the bench where Dumbledore was. She sat down, and felt the Hat being placed on her head. _Better not mess up my hair, _she thought. _And how does a hat talk?_

"Like this," The Hat said, reading her mind. Bella looked at all the people staring at her. "Hmmm. I'm not quite sure yet of what House to put you in. You definatly look like you'd do _great _in Slytherin."

_Ugh. Anything, but Slytherin,_ Harry thought.

Bella just looked at everyone blankly.

"This is a hard choice," The Hat said. "You and Malfoy would make a perfect couple."

Harry could hear Professor Snape chuckle, all the way from infront of the room.

"The House you will be in is..." There was a long pause.

Harry closed his eyes.

"Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor students cheered as Dumbledore took the Hat off her head. She jumped down and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Before she even got to sit on the side of Harry, Gryffindor people were getting out of their seats to hug her.

"Settle down, settle down," Dumbledore said aloud.

They finally sat down, and Bella sat on the side of Harry.

"Bella, this is Luna," He said to the girl sitting across from him.

"Hi, Luna," Bella smiled, reaching for her glass of water.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Bella." Luna smiled also.

"Thanks."

Dumbledore looked at the list again. "Edward Cullen."

Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off Edward as he walked up to the bench. _He reminds me of Viktor... _Hermione thought. She looked at the other end of the Gryffindor table and caught his stare. Edward smiled at her. She blushed, and smiled back.

"Who are you smiling at?" Ron asked her.

"No one..." Hermione said.

"Then why are you blushing?" Ron looked at her. Then he looked at the guy walking over to the bench. _Ugh,_ Ron thought. _How could Hermione like a guy named, Edward? What was wrong with her? _

"Hmm," The Hat thought, as he was placed on Edward's head.

_I wish he was placed on my head,_ Hermione didn't even realize she thought that. Edward giggled at her thought.

_Not, Gryffindor. Not, Gryffindor. Not, Gryffindor, _Ron hoped.

Edward looked at Ron and stared at him.

"Gryffindor!"

Everyone in Gryffindor cheered. Ron banged his head on the table a million times saying, "No, no, no."

"Ron, stop it," Luna said.

Ron rolled his eyes then looked at the Sorting Hat. Edward walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table and walked up to Hermione. "May I sit next to you?"

Hermione blushed. "Of course."

She moved over and Edward sat.

--

After dinner, Dumbledore showed the new Gryffindor's the dorm. All of them were exhausted, so they decided to go to sleep for the night. It was a Saturday, so they didn't have classes until Monday. The night seemed to go by very quick.

The next day, Harry knocked on Hagrid's door.

"One minute, please," Hagrid said, hurrying over to the door. "Why, 'ello, Harry."

"Hi, Hagrid."

"And who's this?" Hagrid asked, looking at Bella.

"This is, Bella," Harry said. "She's new to Hogwarts, this year."

Hagrid shook her hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Bella."

"Thanks, Hagrid."

Hagrid let them come inside. "Was just makin' tea. Anyone want some?"

Harry shook his head. "No, thanks."

Bella shook her head also.

"Hagrid, would you mind showing Bella, Buckbeak?"

Hagrid looked at Bella. "You really want too?"

Bella nodded.

"Buckbeak, flies, 'ya know." Hagrid smiled.

--

"Hermione, would you tell me about yourself?" Edward asked, as he and Hermione walked along the edge of the water.

"Well, I do like vampires," Hermione said. "I probably sound like some kind of freak right now."

Edward shook his head. "Nope."

She stood on a small rock wall, and walked on it. Edward held her hand as she walked so she wouldn't fall.

"This school has all full of vampires," Hermione said. "I've never been friends with one..."

"Well, your friends with one now." Edward smiled.

Hermione smiled. "Really? Your a vampire?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. I am."

--

Ron sighed, watching Hermione and Edward near the river. He walked back in Hogwarts, thinking. _Yes. I am. _So the only way to make Hermione notice you was to be a vampire? She has changed so much over the summer, he didn't even know where the old Hermione went. He liked the old Hermione, so much better than the new.

"Something wrong, Ron?" Raven asked.

Ron sighed. "Yeah... I just want Hermione to notice me. I miss the old Hermione."

Raven just had a thought. "Follow me. There's someone who I want you to meet. She's in my potions class."

Ron followed her into Hogwarts.


	3. Fear

Ron wondered what his cousin, Raven, was going to introduce to him. Was it a girl? A guy? Witch? Werewolf? Vampire? Thoughts were piling in his head. He sighed. Why did Raven always had to order him around? Ron looked at the girl who was sitting in the dinner room by herself with an open book. She was _kind of _pretty, Ron guessed.

The girl looked up at him. He looked back into her icy blue eyes.

"Ron, this is Alexandra," Raven said. "Alexandra, this is Ron."

Alexandra looked at Raven as if to say, _You should know by now, to call me Alex._

Raven looked at her watch. "Hmm. I promised Becky I`d meet her at the library and study with her. I`ll talk to you guys later."

She walked away, leaving Ron and Alexandra by themselves.

Ron looked at her book to see what she was reading. He decided to start a conversation. "You-"

"You can sit down," Alexandra said, interupting Ron. "Oh. Sorry."

Ron chuckled a bit. "It's okay."

"What were you saying?"

"You like to read?" Ron asked.

Alexandra nodded. "Yeah. Some books, I guess are okay. Wow. I sound like a real dork. She closed her book.

Ron shook his head and opened it to the page she was on. "No. It's fine. I like to read, too."

She closed her book then put it in her bag.

"What were you reading about?" Ron asked.

"Just vampire stuff," Alexandra looked at him. "You can look at it if you like."

"It's okay."

She shrugged.

"So what do people call you?" Ron asked.

"Just... Alex," She said.

"Oh."

Alex chuckled.

"Hm?" Ron said, wondering what was funny.

"What would you do... if, you met a person that wasn't a vampire, or werewolf, or a witch. Not any of those things. Would you still want to be their friend?" Alex asked.

Ron shrugged. "I guess so."

Ron looked at his watch. "Its close to curfew."

"Already?"

Ron nodded. He watched her take out a map of the school.

"I... could walk you to your dorm. I mean, if you want," Ron offered.

"Really? Thanks," Alex said.

Ron helped her put her books in her bag. They walked out of the dinner room, and walked down the hallway. Alex looked at the pictures they passed by. One of them smiled at her. Down at the end of the hall, Alex could hear muttering and laughter. She looked at Ron, wondering if he knew who it was. Ron glanced at her, but just kept on walking.

The blonde haired boy, stepped infront of Ron. "What are you doing up so late, Weasley?"

Ron gave him a dirty look but kept on walking. Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle kept following them.

"Who's this?" Malfoy asked, pulling Alex next to him. "What's your name?"

Ron turned around. "Leave her alone, Malfoy."

"And what are you going to do about it, Weasley?"

"Oooh," Goyle pointed at Ron. "Ronnie has a girlfriend!"

Malfoy laughed. "Oh really, now?"

Alex blushed.

"I think she likes you," Malfoy taunted him.

"I said, let go of her," Ron glared at Malfoy.

Malfoy shook his head. "No, Weasley."

Ron shoved Malfoy against the wall then grabbed Alex's arm. He started to walk away. He hated Malfoy.

"Weasley, oh Weasley," Malfoy once again taunted, but this time, he used a girly voice. "Where ever are you going? You going to bed? It's past your bed time. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

All three of their laughs were rediculas. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"What did you say, Weasley?" Malfoy caught up to him. "You wanna fight me?"

Ron ignored him, once again.

"Who _are _they?" Alex asked Ron.

Ron sighed. "Annoying retards."

"That explains alot," Alex said.

"Doesn't it?"

Malfoy pushed Ron's back and he fell to the ground. Ron layed on his stomach for a few minutes, then turned around to face, and glare at Malfoy. At the corner of his eye, Ron could see Alex's face. Fear was written all over. Ron got up and put his arms out, ready to shove Malfoy to the wall, or do what ever it takes to get him to stop taunting people.

--

"Edward, would you mind helping me putting these books away? I can't seem to reach the top shelf." Hermione said, stretching her arm trying to put the book away.

Edward rushed over. "There."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

"So, Hermione, do you like to swim?" Edward asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

An hour later, Hermione and Edward were in their swimsuits and headed out to the lake. They didn't even know it was five minutes before curfew. Edward stood by the edge of the water, waiting for Hermione to stand on the side of him. He watched her walk over, and take off her shoes. But, she didn't stand on the side of him. Instead, she climbed on a rock that was a few feet away from him.

"Ready?"

Hermione nodded.

They both dived in at the same time. Hermione came up first, and swam over to the edge. She was going to try and splash Edward before _he_ got the chance to splash _her_. Hermione waited a few minutes later, then looked at the sky. The moon was already out. Time went by so quickly. Then, Hermione realized something. Hermione looked around her. Shouldn't Edward have come up by now?

"Edward?"

--

"Do you think you know the school by heart, now?" Harry asked Bella, with a smile.

Bella nodded. "I think I got the hang of it."

"I gave you a whole tour. You should be fine," Harry said.

"Thanks," Bella replied.

Harry looked at his watch. "Wow. We were touring that long? Aren't you hungry?"

"A bit," Bella said, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry wondered.

Bella shrugged. "I haven't really noticed until you asked."

Harry chuckled. "Come on. Let's get something to eat. What would you like?"

"You." Bella said.

--

"You little rat!"

Ron stared at Malfoy. Rat? Malfoy just called _him _a rat? He shouldn't be talking! That little... ugh! Ron was about to go after him, but Alex held him back. She used all of her strength. Ron could have made her let go, but he didn't want to hurt her. When she moved just now, Malfoy sniffed the air, then made a big smile.

"Smells, delicious," Malfoy said.

Ron stared at him. What did he mean by that?

Malfoy moved Ron an inch away from Alex. He put his nose to Alex's neck and took a deep breath. "Yum. You smell _good_."

Ron glared at Malfoy.

"Almost like... human blood," Malfoy stared into her eyes. He could feel her fear.

"Get away from her," Ron snapped.

"Just let me feel how smooth your skin is," Malfoy said. Malfoy put a hand on her shoulder, then on her cheek and tilted her head to his left. Alex froze.

Ron, grabbed Malfoy's neck then put his back to the wall. Then he put his hand against Malfoy's throat, choking him.

"Stay _away _from her," Ron was furious. "Or I'll-"

"Okay, Weasley," Malfoy said. Ron let go of him. Malfoy cleared his throat. Ron took Alex's arm and walked away from them.

Ron sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. When Ron was at Alex's dorm, he opened the door for her.

"Are you, okay?" Ron asked.

Alex nodded. "I think so."

"Just stay away from Malfoy," Ron said.

Alex nodded. "I'll try. But what if he comes to me?"

"I'll stick by you until he leaves us alone."


	4. Mortal

Hermione swam over to the rock that she jumped off of. Where was he? Hermione sighed, then started to climb the rock. As she was about to reach the top, something grabbed her ankle and pulled her in. She couldn't open her eyes underwater to see what it was that was pulling her hair. Finally, who ever it was, let her go and Hermione swam to the top.

"What the-" Hermione was interupted when Edward splashed her face with water then laughed.

Hermione coughed. "Edward!'

"That was fun," Edward said.

"What! You thought _that _was fun?" Hermione was shocked.

Edward nodded. "Why? You didn't?"

"You almost drowned me!"

"I didn't even touch you," Edward said. "Shark is when you hide on somebody, then a few minutes later, you go back in the water and splash them."

"Wait, that wasn't you?" Hermione asked.

Edward shook his head. "No. I never touched you."

Hermione was confused now. "Then... who _was _that?"

--

After they ate, Harry walked Bella back to her dorm. WHen he opened the door for her, she stopped walking, and turned to look at him. He looked back at her. Some of her hair was in her face. Ron gently brushed his hand against her face, pushing her hair away.

"I'll see you in the morning," Ron said.

"You too."

Harry smiled, then started to walk away.

"Harry, wait," Bella took his arm and made him stand where he was before.

"Yes?"

Bella gently put her lips on his. She wondered what his reaction was going to be.

--

"Ron, what happened to you?"

"I tried to beat up Malfoy," He replied, gasping a little when Hermione put an iceback on his forhead.

Hermione sighed. "And, why in the world, were you doing that for?"

Ron shrugged. "Because."

"Because, why?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I was protecting my friend."

"Who?"

The door opened and Alex walked in carrying bags of ice.

"These are heavy," Alex said, as she shut the door.

Hermione looked at her. Alex looked up, noticing Hermione's stare.

"Sorry, did I come in at the wrong time?"

"No," Ron said, quickly. "Thanks for the ice, Alex."

"No problem," Alex put the bags down on the table. "I do owe you..."

"For what?"

Hermione looked at both of them.

"You know what I mean."

Ron shook his head.

"Protecting me..."

"Why do you owe me for that?"

Hermione was furious. She couldn't stop glaring at that... girl. How did she even meet Ron? She will have a talk with him. Soon. Where was this girl even from? Hermione, silently sniffed the air. The scent smelt so good. She had to have a taste... just, a little taste. It wouldn't hurt. Where was that smell coming from?

Alex shrugged.

"Uhm, would you excuse us for a moment?" Hermione asked. Alex nodded then left the room. She shut the door.

"Ron, who is she?" Hermione put more ice in the icepack and put it on his forhead.

"My friend."

Hermione sighed. "What's her name?"

"Alex."

"How did you meet her?"

Ron felt like he was getting in trouble. "My cousin, Raven, introduced me to her..."

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"I... uh-"

"How old is she?"

Ron swallowed. "Sixteen..."

"A year younger than us. That's rediculas! How could you be friends with _her_? What is it that you like about her?"

Ron felt dizzy.

"What is she? Vampire, werewolf, witch, what one?"

That cut off Ron. "Uhm..."

"Your so dumb! She could be part of Voldemort's army! Have you ever thought of that? I bet you haven't! A year younger than us! What the heck, Ron? What's wrong with you? I thought you were smarter than that but obviously, it seems like I'm wrong. I thought I was right for once. She _isn't _pretty. I don't know what you see in her. Your messed up in the head or something," hermione took a breath, then started scolding again. "You _barely_ _know her_!"

Ron just looked at the ice that was on the table.

"I'm going to make her life miserable," Hermione put more ice in the ice pack.

"Don't!" Ron said. "Be nice to her."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

Ron sighed.

"I'm _not _talking to you, until you tell _her _to back off."

"Hermione," Ron moaned.

"I'm serious!"

From behind the door, Alex looked at the ground. She decided it was best not to go in there right now. She'd go in later.

--

At lunch, Alex held her tray in her hands and sat at the end of an empty table. Once again, she had no one to sit with. She shrugged at the thought. Alex pulled out a book from her back and opened to the page she left off on. She started reading, turning the pages as slowly as she could. Alex looked at all the people around her smiling, laughing, and giggling with there friends.

Ron sighed, thinking about Alex and what Hermione had yelled at him about yesterday. It wasn't like her. She changed this year, but Ron didn't know why. He missed the old Hermione. The one that used to hang out with him and Harry. He remembered going to Hagrid's and riding BuckBeak. He remembered her helping him study for potions class.

But, Ron couldn't face the fact that all of that had changed. There was no more hanging out. There was no more studying. No more Hagrid's. All Hermione was interested in, was trying to make Alex's life miserable. Out of all the people, why Alex? Why couldn't she make Malfoy's life miserable? Ron looked to his right and saw Hermione, at the end of the table, sitting with a guy. He didn't look familiar.

Maybe he had something to do with this. Who was he, anyway? He sort of looks like... Viktor. Ron held his pencil so tight, thinking about Viktor, that he thought it was going to break in half. Hermione needs to be with her friends that she had before. Ron didn't like her _new_ friends. Not at all. He needed to talk to Harry after lunch. Maybe he'd have an explanation.

Ron looked at the other end of the table, not wanting to look at Hermione, and saw Alex sitting by herself. He got up, with his tray, and sat across the table from her. He sighed. Why couldn't it be the end of lunch already? But, once lunch _was_ over, he'd have too look for Harry.

"Hey, Ron," Alex said.

"Hi."  
"Something wrong?" Alex asked, closing her book.

Ron shrugged. "Just, Hermione."

"Speaking of Hermione, I think I know why she hates me..."

"How do you know she hates you?"

"I... sorta, was listening to the conversation outside of the door. Sorry."

Ron shrugged. "Its okay. But, why do _you _think she hates you?"

Alex put her book in her bag. "Well, because..."

"Wait, what _are _you? Vampire, werewolf? It won't matter what you are... You'll still be my friend," Ron was serious. _Hermione ,will get over it. _

Alex shook her head.

"Witch?"

She shook her head again.

"Then what are you?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise."

Alex swallowed. "I`m... mortal."

--

"Hello, my sweet, Raven. Its nice to see you again," Malfoy smiled.

"Thanks. You too."

"That outfit looks really good on you."

Raven smiled. "I like it too. One of my favorites."

Malfoy chuckled. "You know your cousin, Ron?"

Raven nodded. "What about him?"

"Well, since Its close to Halloween, I think we should play a few tricks on him."

"That'll be fun."

Malfoy chuckled, again. "Yes. It will. We should also play pranks on that girl he hangs out with."

"Alex?"

"Yeah, her," Malfoy said.

"I can't wait for, Halloween."


	5. The Prince's Tale

Edward laughed at the comment Hermione made. _She's hilarious, that's one of the reasons why I loved her, _Edward thought. There were other reasons why he loved her. But, that was _his _secret. No one else knew about it. Not even Hermione. He shook his head, forgetting about that thought. What Hermione just said about Alex was hilarious!

"Your so funny," Edward chuckled as he put his book down on the table in the library.

"I'm being serious!" Hermione said. "I._Hate_.Her."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Give me a reason why, atleast."

"She's putting my friends in danger," Hermione said.

"How can she?" Edward asked.

Hermione shrugged. She didn't want to tell him about what happened to Ron. She didn't even _want _to remember it. Maybe she _was _a little harsh on Ron. But, he _did _deserve it for bringing her into our group, right?

"Well, to me," Edward suggested. "It sounds like your jelous."

Hermione almost wanted to burst out in laughter. "_Jelous_? _You _think I'm _jelous _of _her_? When pigs fly that's when I'll be jlous of her!"  
"Maybe you jelous because-"

_Ugh. Here we go, _Hermione thought.

"She's friends with Ron now, and that's taking some of Ron's time, to spend with her, more than he can with you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah. That's it."

Edward sighed. "It's ok to feel jelous. I would feel jelous too."

She had no choice but to just give in. "I just... want the old Ron back. You know the one that wouldn't betray us for anything."

"Us?" Edward questioned.

"Harry and I," Hermione said.

"He still might be."

"Edward! That girl is trying to set us up with Voldemort! What don't you understand?" Hermione snapped.

Edward stood up and looked down at her. "Think whatever you want, Hermione!"

On his way out he slammed the door, making her jump.

--

"Take out your text books and turn to page forty-nine," Professor Snape said, as he wrote on the chalkboard.

Ron sighed. _huh?, _he thought, as he opened the book to that page.

"Sir, what does the Prince's Tale have to do with the class?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"Shush," Snape said. "You shall not speak unless you raise your hand and I call on you. Understand that?"

She slowly nodded.

"You-know-who know's how strong you are. He know's everything. He could be watching you right now," Snape lectured. Ron swore that he could see him grin a little. Was he trying to make it obvious?

_Can you get to the point already? _Harry thought to himself. _Before I fall asleep._

_He's making Voldemort sound like a stalker, _Hermione thought. She turned her head to the right and at the end of the row of where she was sitting, she could see Edward smiling at her. She rolled her eyes. _Probably reading my mind again. _

"Now. I need a volunteer," Snape said quickly. "Potter. Come up here."

Harry looked at the class than slowly got up, and as slow as he could walked over to Snape. He was up to something, but Harry just didn't know what it was. Why did he even want a volunteer? Why did he make Harry go up? Why couldn't he just volunteer someone else? He probably just wanted to make Harry's life miserable. It was working so far.

"Potter, sit in this chair right here."

Harry sat down in the wooden chair.

"Now. The Prince's Tale is one of my favorite spells." He lectured. "What it does, is that it makes you go back in time, you almost feel like your part of that history."

_What?_ hermione thought.

"You will begin to look at the past. Your mistakes will be there. All of them. That's why I chose Potter to demonstrate for us." Snape stopped walking around the room and went back to Harry.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked.

Harry sank down in his chair.

"No, no, no." Snape said quickly, all in one breath. "You need to sit up. If you don't, you will be stuck in that part of time in history forever and you will not be able to come back in this classroom."

Harry sat up. _So. That's what he was planning to do. he wants me to be stuck in history and never come back to the real world. Well, guess again Snape. Your plan won't work this time... I hope. Hey, maybe we should try it on you next. _

"Ready, Potter?" Snape asked.

He took a breath then nodded. Suddenly, Harry could feel shock all through his body. It made his fingers feel numb. _This isn't normal,_ Harry thought. Just then, he couldn't see the class anymore. Everything was white! What was happening? Just as he thought that it felt like there was ten bricks on his chest. He couldn't move. It was like his arms and legs were superglued to the floor.

Then he saw a pretty woman standing infront of his house. Harry realized who it was!

"Mom!" Harry yelled.

Lily looked around. "Harry? Harry? Is that you?"

"I'm right here!" Harry ran up to her. _Atleast, I'm not glued anymore._

"Harry!" She hugged him. Then he realized something.

"Mom, we have to get out of here," Harry said frantically.

"Why? What for?" She asked.

Harry could feel wind gently blowing against his arms. "I need to send you and dad to Hagrid."

"Hagrid?" Lily thought for a moment. "Hm. Is he that short guy with the long beard who looks like Santa?"

He nodded. "Yes. Come on!"

"Why do you want to bring me to him?" Lily asked, suspiciously.

"You-know-who is coming!" Come on! We've got to go-" Harry said.

Just then Harry turned around and saw Voldemort standing behind him. The laugh, and the face he made was going to haunt Harry forever.

--

Raven and Malfoy spent all day trying to think of pranks they could do. All of them would work. Atleast, Raven thought so.

"Are we ready to prank her tomorrow, Raven?" Malfoy asked.

Raven nodded. "Yes. I'm sure these pranks would scare Alex out of Hogwarts!"

Malfoy laughed. "Perfect! We have everything we need, right?"

Raven looked through her supplies. "Yep. I have everything we need."

Malfoy laughed again. "Raven, I've never met anyone as smart and pretty as you."

Raven chuckled. "Thanks...?"

--

"Harry!"

People around the room were frantic. _All _of them had adrenaline rush. Well, it _was_ scary. Harry's eyes were rolled back in his head and all you could see was white. Ron and Hermione didn't care though. The shook him, trying to get him to the real world.

"Snape, what's happening to him?" Hermione asked, over everyone's scream.

"Something in history scared him." Snape said.

"Will he be able to get back here?" Ron asked.

Snape shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not Harry."

Hermione glared at him. "Your not going to be Snape in two seconds if you don't tell us what's going on!"

"I already told you! Something in his history shocked him and that's why his face is like this!" Snape said. "Now let me go calm down the class!"

Just then the classroom door slammed open making it echo. Everyone stopped running around screaming and looked to see who it was .Hermione and Ron sighed in relief when they saw Dumbledore.

"What's going on here?" Dumbledore demanded an answer. "I can here this class all the way down from my office."

The class didn't say anything, but looked at the ground.

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "What is happening to him?" He rushed down the steps. Before Hermione could blink, he was next to Harry.

"He's stuck in history," Hermione said. "Something from the past shocked him."

"Can't you do anything, Professor?" Ron asked, nicely.

Dumbledore took Harry's arm. "I'm not sure. There _is _this one spell I can use."

Dumbledore then realized something, and stared at Professor Snape. Snape stopped at his tracks and slowly turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Professor Snape, get down here," Dumbledore snapped.

Snape nodded then walked torwards Dumbledore. He acted like he didn't do anything.

"Snape, did you, or did you _not_ use The Prince's Tale spell on Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape looked at him like he didn't know what he was talking about. "Sir, I went to the dining hall to get some coffee. I told the class to turn to page forty-nine so they could be busy while I was gone. Then when I came back, I saw Harry like this and the class was screaming. Sir, I would never do anything like that to Potter- I mean Harry."

Dumbledore stared at him then looked at his wrist. "Well, it _is_ your coffee tim break."

"Professor!" Ron said. "Can you stop snapping at Snape for one second and help Harry?"

"Please?" Hermione finished for Ron.

Dumbledore nodded and said a spell neither Harry or Ron heard before. Just then, Harry gasped for breath and his eyes were back to normal. Hermione was so glad to see those beautiful eyes on him again.

Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Oh, and Harry doesn't even know The Prince's Tale spell yet."

Snape looked at Harry. "Sir. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He's my favorite student."

"You better hope he lives," Dumbledore threatened.

"Is that a threat, Sir?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore ignored him and turned to Harry.

"You made it," Hermione said. She hugged Harry.

She pulled away from Harry after she hugged him and realized that he was crying. "Harry?"

She ran her hand through his hair. "What happened?"

Harry struggled for breath. "V-Vol... You-know-who."

"Did you see him?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "I tried. I couldn't."

"Let's bring him to my office," Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Ron nodded. hermione took his left arm and Ron took his right. They followed Dumbledore to his office. On her way out, she felt like Edward was staring at her. She turned her head and shut the door behind her. Hermione looked at Ron. He sighed silently, then looked at Hermione. He could see the tears building up in her eyes.

"You can put him down on that chair," Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Ron put Harry on the chair.

Dumbledore got powder and rubbed some of it on Harry's forhead. "It'll help him relax."

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Tell us what you saw," Dumbledore said to Harry.

Harry had his eyes closed as he spoke. The horror in his voice made Hermione want to burst out crying.

"I tried," Harry said. "I couldn't."

"What did you try?" Dumbledore asked, putting more powder on his neck.

Harry took a breath. "Lily."

"You saw your mother?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry could feel his neck tense. He needed to calm down. He needed to stop stretching his neck.

He nodded. "You-know-who..."

"Harry, did you try to save Lily from You-know-who?" Dumbledore glanced at Hermione and Ron.

Harry nodded. "I tried... I-I warned her..."

"What happened then?" Dumbledore asked.

"She didn't move," Harry could feel more tears going down his face. "She was going to. B-but You-know-who was behind me."

"Then what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry didn't say anything. His neck wasn't tense anymore. He just looked at the ground.

"Oh," Dumbledore said, figuring out the answer.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what, Harry?" The asked. "You didn't do anything to us..."

"You guys mean everything to me," Harry said.

Hermione and Ron smiled.

"You mean everything to us," Ron said. "We thought... you wouldn't make it."

"We're the ones who should be sorry," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "No. You guys have nothing to be sorry for."

"Harry, would you like me to write a note to the rest of the teachers you have today, so you can rest?" Dumbledore offered.

Harry nodded.

"C'mon Harry, let's walk back to the dorm," Hermione said.

"Do you still need us to hold your arms?" Ron asked. _Wow. That so did not sound right._

Harry thought the same thing too and chuckled. "No. Its okay."

All three of them walked to the dorms together.


	6. Vanished

**Sorry it took me so long to finally put this chapter up! I've been busy... =P **

--

Hermione walked down the stairs to the common room the next morning and saw everyone gathered around near the wooden entrance door. People were muttering to their friends and talking about what they were seeing. _I have to get a better look, _Hermione thought. _But how? _ She walked down the last step and finally found Harry and Ron by the crowd.

She stepped in between them. "What's going on?"

"New girl," Harry told her. "I can't really see her."

"She must be so embarrassed," Hermione said, feeling bad.

"So?" Ron asked. "We don't even know her. Who cares?"

Hermione stared at him. "See? This is why I get mad at you."

Ron rolled his eyes as she pushed herself through the crowd so she could be infront of everybody. Ron and Harry followed her, wanting a better look too. The girl had long dirty-blonde hair, she was thin, and had hazel eyes that seem to have a little glow to them. Hermione wondered what she ? Werewolf? Witch?

"Everyone, this is Vivian," Professor McGonigal introduced. "Please be nice to her, and show her around the school." She was about to walk away, but she stopped herself. "Oh, and also, I am going to make an important announcement at lunch today."

Once she left, one of the "popular" girls walked up to Vivian.

"So, Viv," She started. "Is that what people call you?"

"I-" The girl didn't even give Vivian a chance to finish.

"Oh well. I'll call you that anyway. "So, what are you? Vampire? Witch? Surely, you aren't a werewolf. They disgust me."

"I'm a werewolf," She muttered.

The popular gasped. "What? You've got to be kidding me."

Hermione couldn't help herself. "Back off, Britney."

Britney stared at her. "Excuse me? Well, who died and made you boss?"

Hermione ignored her and pulled Vivian away from everybody. Annoyed, they started to walk away. Even, Britney. As she walked out, Hermione saw Britney glaring at her. It kind of creeped her out. Hermione jumped a little when she slammed the door. Then she just rolled her eyes and saw Ron walking over to them, with Harry behind him.

There was s ilence for a while... a long, while. Then Hermione shrugged and said, "We should visit Hagrid."

Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Because... maybe he needs us?" Hermione guessed. "I don't know. Its just... well, something tells me that we need to go see him."

--

"I heard what Snape did to ya` Harry," Hagrid said in a low voice. "He shouldn't even still be teaching in this school. I'd really like to give him The Prince's Tale right back to `em."

"Hagrid, its okay. I honestly forgot about it. I wasn`t even thinking about it," Harry said.

"Harry, stop lying," Hermione picked up a rock than skipped it across the water. "We all know you think about it."

Harry shrugged, and watched the rock skip.

"Sorry to bring up the subject," Hagrid said, watching the splash as the rock went under.

"Oh, Hagrid," Hermione said. "This is Vivian."

Hagrid turned. "`ello there."

He held out his hand. Vivian shook his hand, and then looked up at him.

"Guess who almost had her."

"Had her?"

"Yeah. You know. What the upper class men, do to the younger ones."

Hagrid thought for a moment. "Let me take a random guess, Britney?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah."  
"Ya` wanna stay out of her way," Hagrid warned Vivian. "Britney and Snape sound good together. Don't you think?"

Ron bursted out laughing. Harry chuckled a bit. Hermione rolled her eyes, but she had to admit that it was _kind _of funny.

"Let's go hook them on a date," Hagrid said.

Ron bursted out laughing _again_. All of us just looked at him.

Realizing why they were staring at him, Ron stopped laughing. "Oh, man. You guys were serious."

--

"As I was saying this morning about the important announcement I said I had, I will be happy to announce that the Halloween Dance will be held in the ballroom this Halloween. You don't have to dress up," Professor McGonigal said at dinner. "But you must purchase a ticket. We will be selling them now."

Professor McGonigal sat down in her normal seat and nodded once so that everyone could start eating. Snape just rolled his eyes and thought, _why do some of these students even need to dress up? Their ugly and scary enough to come to this dance. Ha, I love my jokes. _He looked around the room and spotted Britney.

"Thumbs up, Harry," Hermione said. "Snape's checking out Britney."

Harry and Ron looked at Professor Snape and laughed.

"Creepy," Harry said.

"So, you think they'll turn out good?" Again one of Ron's stupid questions come.

_Gonna happen sooner or later, _Hermione thought.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe."

--

"Sign-ups are over here!" Professor McGonigal called as people left the dining hall.

Everybody ran over to the signups and signed there name in. People kept shoving each other, but finally everyone was able to sign in. Professor McGonigal handed them their tickets, and soon the crowd went away, and Professor McGonigal put the clipboard in her pocket of the jacket she was wearing.

Prof. McGonigal sighed. "Well. That was pleasant, wasn't it."

--

Hermione was totally amazed when she looked at herself in the mirror. She never have thought before that she was pretty. But now, she thought she was. Maybe it was because she was hanging around with Edward. Or, maybe it was because she actually believed in herself. Hermione chuckled to herself. How typical. Maybe it wasn't any of those reasons. Maybe-

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around and saw Vivian standing there.

"Oh. Hey," Hermione smiled. "What do you think of this dress?"

"Beautiful," Vivian said.

Hermione chuckled. "I know. I was thinking of using it for dance."

"It's perfect," Vivian smiled.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror again.

_Should I even bother asking? _Vivian thought.

"So. Have you picked out a dress yet?" Hermione asked.

"Uhm... Actually, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. I shouldn't even bother buying a dress." Vivian glanced at the floor.

Hermione turned around. "What? Why?"

Vivian sighd. "I don't have a date..."

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock. "Are you kidding me? We have got to find you one right away. Hold on, let me change first."

A few minutes later Hermione came out of the dressing room in her normal looking clothes. Vivian followed her. They were walking through the hallways. Hermione looked around for a guy who was cute. She sighed. Why was this so hard? There used to be a million of cute guys in Hogwarts! What happened?

Hermione was grossed out! Most of the guys they walked past had pimples. Has anyone ever heard of ProActive? Gosh. Nobody last year had any zits or pimples. _Disgusting, _Hermione thought to herself. The guys that didn't have pimples or zits, had chapped lips. Uhm, disturbing. Why isn't their one cute guy here?

Hermione chuckled to herself. She did have a cute guy. Edward. Even though they had some fights and arguments, she stil loved him no matter what. He had no pimples or zits and didn't have chapped lips. He had amazing eyes though. Hermione smiled to herself as she pictured Edward. Then she realized what she was really supposed to be doing. She shook her head and concentrated on trying to find the right guy. Hopefully, she wouldn't be wandering around the building all night. Dumbledore would probably catch her. What a great conversation they'd have. "Hermione, what are you doing wandering around the building past curfew?" Hermione's response: "Oh. just looking for a cute guys without zits or pimples or chapped lips for Vivian to go to the dance with. No biggie."

Hermione laughed.

"WHat's funny?" Vivian asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. Just thinking about a conversation I'd have with Dumbledore. That's all."

Which technically, wasn't a lie.

_Ugh!_ I complained. _Can I just find one guy!? That's all I ask for!_ Just then, walking past me, I saw the most cutest guy. He had really really realyl short light brown hair, beautiful light brown eyes, and his skin almost looked white. He was skinny and had no pimples or ziits.

"Hey, you!" Hermione grabbed his arm.

He stopped walking and turned to face Hermione.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you have a date yet for the dance?"

"...No," He scratched the back of his head.

"What do you think about Vivian?" Hermioen asked, turning him to see Vivian.

He looked at her.

The guy shrugged. "She's beautiful?"

"Great. You guys can go together. Okay, bye," Hermione ran back to her dorm.

Vivian raised her eyebrow. "Sorry about that. She's a little... is hyper the word?"

The guy chuckled. "I know what you mean."

"Were you serious when you said that I was beautiful?" She could feel herself blush.

He sorta blushed too. "Y-yeah... why, did I say wrong? I'm sorry- I didn't mean to offend you in anyway. I'll make it up to you, I can-"

"It's okay," Vivian chuckled. "I`m actually glad you said that. You gave me some faith."

"Faith?"

She nodded. "I always used to put myself down because I told myself I wasn't ugly. I wasn't pretty enough to get a boyfriend, and stuff like that."

"Why'd you ever think that?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know... maybe, because... I've never had a date before."

"Well, you have one now," He smiled.

Now she could tell she was blushing. "You'd really go with me?"

He nodded. "Oh. I forgot to introduce myself."

_Could his name be as cute as he is? _ Vivian thought.

"I`m Corey."

_I could just melt, _Vivian thought.

"And, your name is Vivian? Please don't be offended if I'm wrong."

"No, no. Your right," Vivian said quickly.

"Have you picked out a dress yet for the dance?" Corey wondered.

Vivian shook her head. "I was waiting until I found a date. Which I thought would never happen."

Corey chuckled. "Well, I suggest you start looking for one. Make sure it's better than everyone else's!"

--

The day finally came. All the girls were nervous, including Hermione, and she was the one who couldn't wait for this dance! _C'mon Hermione, _she thought. _This isn't the ball. Calm down. Your gonna be okay. Edward's going to like you no matter what you wear. Just think positive... just think positive. What's the worse that can happen? _Hermione gasped to herself silently when she had a picture in her mind of her walking down the stairs, on the last step, her heel got caught from the bottom of her dress, and fell on her face. _Oh. Please, please, don't let that happen. _

"You okay, Hermione?" Vivian asked, walking up to her, trying to get used to her black heels.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Well, no. I don't know."

"Hermione!" Some girl called at the other end of the room.

"Come on," Hermione said, grabbing Vivian's wrist.

They caught up to the girl.

"Here, your face is red, use this light-touch-up to make your face look brighter and make it glow." The girl said, handing her blush.

"Thanks, Savannah," Hermione was relieved.

"Well, hey. If it works for me, it works for you," Savannah said with a smile.

Hermione dabbed the blush on her face.

"Viv, here. You have a curl in your hair," Savannah took out a comb and fixed the little loop infront of her eyes.

"Thanks," Vivian said.

"What did you and Corey talk about when I left?" Hermione asked as she put the blush down on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror.

Vivian shrugged. "He asked me to go to the dance..."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

--

"Your names Corey, right?"

Corey turned around. He nodded. "Yes..."

"I`m Edward Cullen," He held out his hand.

Corey shook it. "Nice to meet you..."

"You too," Edward said. "So. Who are _you _taking to the dance

"Vivian," Corey said, proud of himself.

Edward's eyes went wide. "Dang, man. She's fine."

Corey smiled. "I know."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"So who are you, taking, Mr. Cullen?"

"Hermione," Edward said, but not as happily as Corey said. .

Corey looked at him in confusion. "Aren't you happy to go with her? I mean, she _is _pretty. What's there not to like in her?"

Edward shrugged. "I just ... I don't know. I don't love her anymore like I did before. It's weird. Have you ever felt that way?"

"Uhm, no."

Edward let out a soft chuckle. "Mmm. She thinks we're still dating. I should probably break up with her now and get it over with. Maybe I could go to the dance with, Savannah. She's really cute, you know. Have you ever seen her? She's so much better than Her- ... Uhm, yeah. Anyways, I think I'm gonna ask her out. See you later, Corey, thanks for the talk."

Corey didn't say anything. He watched Edward walk out the door.


End file.
